


I walked with you once upon a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 + 1 + 1 things, 5+1 Things, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Party, Confused Keith (Voltron), Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), It isn't a christmas fic, Keef ignores his problems, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith dreams about Lance, Keith's subconscious is mean, Lance is a little shit (Voltron), M/M, Nothing cannon is referenced, Surprise Christmas Party, Swearing, Tired emotional spills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 times it was a dream. (1 time they don't communicate.) 1 time it was definitely not a dream.





	1. Just a dream, right?

Keith sat on a bench with Lance, overlooking a vast field. Lance had his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith’s head lazily rolled onto Lance’s shoulder. Everything was so comfortable. So perfect. “I love you Keith.”

Keith bolted upright in bed. It had all been a dream. _Of course it was a dream. All a fucking dream._ Keith thought. _Lance would never actually say that._ Keith fell back onto his pillow with a flumph. And he slowly fell back asleep.


	2. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess bride wants to kill your emotions

“How did you sleep last night Keith?” Pidge asked as Keith walked into the kitchen.  
“I woke up in the middle of the night, but I fell back asleep.”  
“Coffee?” Pidge offered.  
“Thanks.”

^*^

Lance pushed back Keith’s bangs and placed a kiss on his cheek. Lance wiped the beginnings of tears from Keith’s eyes and said “Hear this now: I will always come for you.”  
“But how can you be sure?”  
“This is true love. You think this happens every day?”

Keith bolted upright and started laughing. _MY GOD! That was a line from Princess bride. What the fuck is my subconscious trying to say?_ Keith stopped laughing. _The princess bride is fucking complicated. What part of the story applies? This is why dreams suck. No one can tell if it's random or something actually meant to tell you something._ Keith huffed as he fell back on his pillows lightly, not falling back asleep for many hours afterwards.


	3. It should have been fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop talking like your going to die.

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?” Hunk asked.  
“I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t fall back asleep for 4 hours.” Keith groned.  
“Aw man, that sucks. I’ll try and make sure we can head to sleep at a reasonable hour so you can catch up on some z’s.”  
“Thanks Hunk.”  
“Nooo. Hunk I wanted to do midnight baking.” Lance whined.  
“Maybe another night.”  
“Fine.” Lance grumbled.

^*^

 

“Keith RUN!” Lance shouted. They were on a galra ship, soldiers chasing after them.  
“Lance these soldiers have the aim of stormtroopers we,” Keith slices down a solder “will” slice “be” slice “fine.” Slice. As soon as Keith stops talking Lance gets shot.  
“No no no no. You’ll be alright.”  
“Keith.”  
“Shh, save your breath. We can get you out of here.”  
“Keith, I need to tell you something.”  
“Don't you dare start talking like you are going to die. You are not going to die.”  
“Keith, I love you.” 

Keith wakes up, clinging to a pillow. _Yep, yep, yep. Lance is fine. Where the fuck was everyone else. Everyone else is supposed to go on those missions too right? Fucking dreams. Making me realise what I want, need, and dread. And also being fuckers for not applying the laws of physics._ Keith slowly relaxed, and fell back asleep.


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is floating.

“Sleep well Keith?” No, he had not been sleeping well. And Lance was the one asking, and explaining why he can’t sleep would be as good as confessing. So he just answered.   
“Yeah.”   
“I know you’re lying.”  
“I am really not.”   
“You literally told Hunk you were awake for four hours in the middle of the night two nights ago.”   
“Well that was then. I slept fine last night.”  
“Your eye bags say otherwise but, ok.” Keith glared.

^*^

Keith is floating. He is sort of flying. He swims through the air and sees himself and Lance strolling along together in the snow. _Where are we?_ Floating Keith wonders. “Come on, I want to show you something.” Lance tells Keith.  
“What is it Lance, it’s cold out here.” _This feels like a memory in third person, where you can't quite see your own face, but you are not looking out of it. But, I don't remember this, and I can see my face._  
“It's just a little ways over here.”  
“But what is it.”   
“You’ll see, and I am pretty sure you will like it.”   
“Fine.”  
A few minutes later they arrived at a library. “Why are we at a library?” Lance didn’t answer. They walked up to the second floor. “Really Lance what are we doing?” Floating Keith said. Honestly just fucking confused. _What the fuck is happening here?_ They went into one of the party rooms.   
“SURPRISE.” Everyone yelled. _A surprise christmas, party is that a thing?_  
“Are surprise christmas parties a thing?” Keith asked.   
“We made it up.” Lance answered. They were still standing in the doorway, a floating Keith close behind. “Mistletoe, huh.” Both Keiths blushed. Lance blushed a little too. They leaned towards each other. Lips millimeters apart.

And then Keith woke up. _God fucking dammit, the one crazy Lance dream that I would have liked to spend a little longer in._ Keith didn’t fall back asleep.


	5. Find the dark blue light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look like shit.

“You look like shit.”  
“Thanks Lance, I can always count on you to make me feel better.”  
“How late did you stay up?”  
“11 ish. But I woke up at 1 and didn’t fall back asleep.”  
“Bad dream?”  
“Sort of. My subconscious has been trying to fuck me over for a few days now. Only one of the dreams could really be counted as a nightmare though. The others I just want to….. I don't know what they are. But I think they are trying to tell me something, but I can’t quite tell what.”  
“What are they about?”  
“A lot of things. I don't really want to talk about it.”  
“At least tell me what your nightmare was about, those can be easier to interpret.” Lance put a comforting hand on Keiths shoulder.   
“No, it's fine. I am just going to take it easy today.”  
“Come on Keith, let me help, just a bit.”   
“Fine… in the nightmare, we were fighting the galra. And I was saying something about how we would all be fine, and then you got shot.”  
“Like right after you say that.”  
“As soon as air stopped going out of my mouth.”  
“Fuck. That is traumatic. I don't know what to say about that.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “What happened after that?”  
A pause, “I woke up.”  
“Maybe you should ask Coran for a dream book. See what that means.‘Cause I have no clue what that could be. I am better at interpreting monsters. What were the other dreams about? ”  
“Uhh. One was a scene from the princess bride, and one was a “Surprise christmas party” as you guys called it in the dream.” Lance started laughing. “What's so funny?”   
“Your subconscious is really screwing you over isn’t it? Are there actually any connections?”  
“Maybe? I’m not sure.” 

^*^

Keith was in a big room, filled to the brim with people. He would walk a ways then he would be stopped and bombarded with people talking to him. He was trapped. It was an endless cycle, escape, get trapped feet away, escape. But then there was a light, a dark blue light, it moved around the crowded room with ease. Keith didn’t know what it was, but he needed to get to it. But it kept moving. He kept getting trapped. He wasn’t fast enough to get to the blue light. Eventually he gave up. He stopped looking for the light. And eventually he stopped trying to escape. He wanted to, yes, but why should he? He was just going to get trapped again. What felt like a million people surrounding him tightly. 

Then the light found Keith. It smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. The blue light led him out of the room, into a dark nothingness. The light struck a match, and gave it to Keith. Keith was alight, the flame grew around him. He hadn’t noticed how cold he had been, so empty. He was warm. 

The blue light dimmed. Turns out, the blue light was really just Lance. Keith thought he looked really pretty like this. More pretty than usual that is. Lance hugged Keith, real tight. They leaned away a bit, Lance’s hands still on Keiths shoulders. Then Lance leaned back down again. This time not towards his shoulder, but towards his face.

“Fuck!” Keith yelled, it was 12:23 am. _Why? Why? WHY? FUCKING WHY? This is like a form of fucking torture! It's never going to happen in real life, so why should I enjoy it in a dream. Stop getting my hopes up subconscious. And it's not like anything actually happens, it just almost happened._ Keith goes to the training room until everyone else is up.


	6. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks Lance is Shiro

“Whoa, Keith! How long have you been training for this morning?” Lance asked as he walked into the training room.  
“Not too long.” Keith said as he swung his bayard at the gladiator.  
“Nah, nah, nah. End training sequence.” The gladiator disappeared.  
“What did you do that for?”  
“Because you look like death. Are you feeling ok?”  
“No….”  
“Come on Keith sit down, talk to me.” Keith sat down next to Lance.  
“I really feel like shit.”  
“How much sleep did you even get last night?”  
“Like an hour, hour and a half? I woke up at like, 12:30 am.”  
“Dude, not ok! You’ve been training for like 6 hours on 2 days of less than 3 hours of sleep!”  
“It's not like I can help it!” Keith groned and leaned forward on his knees. His eyes fell shut. “I’m so tired.”  
“Come on buddy, let's go back to your room.” Keiths brian felt fuzzy when he stood up. Lance put Keiths arm around his shoulders. Keith leaned into Lance’s shoulder as they walked. 

When they got to Keith’s room, Lance had him lay down. “Now go to sleep.”  
“Noooo.” Keith whined.  
“Why not?”  
“Because it will happen again. It has happened every time I’ve gone to sleep in the past five days.” Lance, being a little bit of a little shit, decided to take advantage of Keiths half awake state to try and figure out what the dreams were about.  
“What happens every night?”  
“My subconscious trying to fuck me over. It could mean one thing, or the exact opposite!”  
“What are your dreams about?” The answer was quicker than Lance had expected.  
“Lance, Shiro, they are about Lance” Lance blushed a little, startled.  
“What happened in the first one?”  
“We were sitting on a bench, and Lance said he loved me.” _I do though._ Lance thought. _You don't even know Keith. If he doesn’t say he likes me back, I am going to hold these dreams over his fucking head. Probably._  
“What was the second dream about?”  
“It was a scene from the princess bride. I was Buttercup, and Lance was Wesley.”  
“Which scene?”  
“The one where Wesley is all like “I will come back for you.” and Buttercup is all like “How can you be sure?” and Wesley is all like “This is true love. You think this happens every day?” except without the kissing part at the end. We never fucking kissed.” Lance blushed at the thought.  
“What about the third one?”  
“I already told you that one, Shiro.”  
“Did anything else happen that you didn’t tell me?”  
“Lance told me he loved me again.”  
“What about the fourth one?”  
“We were back on earth. And everyone threw a surprise christmas party for me.”  
“Is that even a thing?”  
“That's what I said! And then we were standing under the mistletoe, and Lance was about to kiss me….” Keith trailed off.  
“And then what?”  
“And then I fucking woke up!” Keith cried out.  
“What about the 5th dream?”  
“Stop talking let me sleep.”  
“Is Keith too tired to talk anymore?”  
“Shhhh” Keith said as he smushed his finger against what he thought was Shiro’s lips.  
“Fine, but answer one more question, it's a short answer I promise.”  
“Anything to get you to shut the fuck up Shiro.”  
“Do you have a crush on Lance?”  
“You know I do.”  
“Go to sleep Keith.”  
Keith slept until just after dinner. He woke up slowly at first. But then he remembered what he had said in his half awake state. He was shocked full awake with regret. Buried his face in his hands, when a knock came at the door.  
“It's Lance, you have been sleeping all day, are you awake yet?”  
Keith groaned out a “yes”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Fine.”  
“Feeling better?”  
“Physically, yes. Mentally, no.”  
“Do you remember much from before you fell asleep?” This was Keith’s chance to either be responsible for his actions or avoid the consequences. What do you think he picked?  
“I don't really remember anything about what happened after we started walking to my room. Did I do something stupid?”  
Lance looked sad, almost a little hurt. “No,” A devilish grin perked up on Lance’s face. “I only just cradled you in your arms until you fell asleep. Also you thought I was Shiro.”  
_Fuck you, you fucking liar. Can’t prove he is a liar tho, so i’ll just…_ Keith thought quickly. “Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.” Keith grinned. _He’s avoiding the subject too._ Keith’s face fell.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Nothing, nothing. I’m hungry, can we go get some food?”  
“Everyone already ate, but sure.” 

They leave for the kitchen together. Keith careful to leave his distance.


	7. Idiots Part two the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's it Keith!"

“That's it Keith!” Lance shouts, walking into Keiths room.  
“What?” Keith asks.  
“You are coming with me.” Lance grabs Keith’s arm.  
“I repeat, what?” Lance starts dragging Keith out of the room. He doesn’t respond. “Lance, I am really confused, what's happening?” Keith asks with a slight blush while being dragged through the hallway. When Lance doesn’t answer Keith groans and stops using his legs. Pulling someone through the hallway when they refuse to walk is a lot harder than if they would be.  


“I’ll tell you when we get there. Now use your legs.”  
“No. Tell me, or I will find a way to make this harder for you.”  
“Come on Keith.” Lance heaves Keith forward about a foot.  
“No.” Keith grabs onto a door frame.  
“Fine, I’ll just have to carry you.” Lance starts to pick Keith up.  
“No. Stop it Lance.” Keith clung to the door frame. “Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere,” tug “where we” tug “can talk.” Lance broke Keith free of the door frame, picked him the rest of the way up, and ran.  


“Lance!” Keith pushed against his running captor. But before he could break free Lance had stopped.  
They were in a room that looked to be made of stars. Sure there was a doorway, but when Keith looked around the room it felt like there shouldn’t be any gravity. It was breathtaking. Lance set Keith down and glanced around the room.  


“You going to tell me why we are here?”  
“Yeah, sorry. Umm… I just felt like we needed to talk.”  
“About what?” _Shit! He wants to talk about what I said. Breath, breath, lets just… let this happen?_  
“Well I may have lied to you.” _Is that really how he is going to do this? Keith crossed his arms._  
“Yeah, and?”  
“Well you know when you where all sleep deprived and I had to drag you to bed?”  
“What did you make up the ‘embarassing’ stuff I did?” _Fuck!_  
“No, ummmm…..”  
“Then what? Spit it out Lance!”  
“Youkindoftoldmeavoutthedreamsyouhadbeenhavingandsaidthat-”  
“Slow the fuck down Lance.” _He can't even reject me properly. Why do I even like him?_ Keith inwardly groaned.  
“You told me you liked me when you thought I was shiro!” Lance gasped out. “No, that's not what it was. Ummm… You told who you thought was Shiro, but was actually, me that you liked me.” Lance said as if second guessing each word.  
“Yeah, umm about that…” Keith blushed even though he knew it had been coming. “I, um, I’ll get over it. You don’t need to worry about it affecting the team or anything.”  
“But what if I don't want you to get over it.”  
“Don't say things like that Lance. Just reject me and get it over with.”  


“Ok, but first, answer me one question.”  
“Fine…” _Is he pulling this little stunt again?_ Keith scowled.  
“What do you think your subconscious was trying to tell you?”  
“Either that I will never have a chance with you ever, or that you already…” Keith trailed off in realisation. Lance leaned towards him, and slowly pressed their lips together. It was a brief kiss. Far too brief in Keith’s opinion. So when Lance pulled away slightly Keith followed his lips. He had waited too long for this. Lance leaned back into the kiss. It became more intense and passionate. When they pulled away Lance asked “I know I said only one more question, but I have one more for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Will you be my boyfriend?”  
Keith wacked Lance on the top of the head then kissed his nose. “Of course, you idiot.”  
“We are both idiots.”

<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Hope you like it  
> My tumblr is https://midnight-birch.tumblr.com


End file.
